Breaking Free
by bakaharu
Summary: ONE-SHOT The cool, calm and collected Len Tsukimori becomes distracted with a certain red-head while singing a High School Musical Song. Tsukimori's POV R&R please!


**MIHARU OGAWA DESU!**

**This will be my first post so please bear with me.**

**This fic is a bit OC (on Tsukimori's side) so don't kill me.**

**Anyway, LA CORDA D'ORO IS NOT MINE AND SO ARE THE CHARACTERS.**

**Please enjoy. :)**

**NOTE: LEN TSUKIMORI'S POINT OF VIEW**

**

* * *

**

_Heaven forbid. Why must I be forced to participate in this stupid idea?_

Len Tsukimori-sama thought as he rubbed his throbbing temples. He should be at home, playing his most precious violin. But no, these barbarians dragged him into something he did not approve off. "Banzai!" A green-haired man with a cheeky smile cheered. Beside him, a gentleman with silky lavender locks chuckled muttering things like "amusing" and "Ice Prince".

"Go for it Tsukimori!" The pianist amongst the group was having fun with this. For him, it's like payback for the high and mighty Tsukimori-sama. The sleepy blonde boy just stared at him while sipping his orange juice. Sadly, Fuyumi-san wasn't able to come with them because of some family matters. Tsukimori glared at the pianist who in return just laughed at him. He was forced to attend a karaoke party along with his concours_buddies_. He actually declined the offer but was dragged and was threatened by a certain evil-plotting-sempai (EhemYunokiEhem) to come. He shouldn't have come. He should have ran away or committed hari-kari* right there and then to avoid this humiliating situation.

There he was, the known cool, calm and collected ice prince of Seiso, standing in front of the group with a mic on his hand and on his left was his fellow violinist, Hino Kahoko. He heard the tune of the song coming up and it sent shivers down to his spine. No. HE CAN'T DO THIS. And what the hell was up with the crappy song choice, High School Musical?!

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

Sweat trickled down his neck as he sang the first part of the song. Giggles and hurrahs were heard from the group. _I will make sure that they will be sent to the 7th__level of hell._ He thought as he glared at his so-called friends.

_We're trying_

_But we're braking free_

Tsukimori stared at the girl beside him, shocked that the girl can produce such beautiful music, not only with her violin. _Well, she is a great musician, who has a beautiful face and warm smile. Ah. So cu- Wait! What the hell?_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

Cough.

Cough.

_I didn't build my image just to become some teen-singing sensation._ He clenched his mic and looked at the girl beside him. _Ah. But still, it feels somewhat nice, singing a duet with her._Tsukimorishook his head. The song was getting into his brain, making him feel all fuzzy inside.

_Creating space between us_

_'Till we're separate hearts_

__  
Kahoko continued. They coincidentally looked at each other and Kahoko looked away immediately. A blush crept on Tsukimori's face and he wasn't able to control it. _What the hell? Why must you act so cute?_ He placed a hand on his face and gritted his teeth. _This is bad. I can't control myself._

_But your faithit gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

__  
Their voices were able to blend perfectly well and the spectators were astonished. They finished the song (without the exaggerated dancing) and everyone clapped their hands. "Wow! Who knew Tsukimori-kun could sing so well?!" Hihara-sempai went to the blue-haired lad and held both his hands. "I was totally moved by your performance. Can I get your autograph?" Tsukimori's eyebrow twitched and he glared at his sempai.

**AFTER THE KARAOKE PARTY**

Hihara-sempai and Yunoki-sempai went ahead saying that they still have some things to take care of. Tsuchira and Shimizu's house were in different direction with Tsukimori and Kahoko so they went the other way, leaving the two violinists by themselves. _Well, this is awkward_. Tsukimori cleared his throat and looked at Kahoko who was, on the other hand, looking at her shoes. "It's getting late. I'll walk you home, Hino." Tsukimori offered at the blushing teen. Kahoko just nodded her head and the both of them walked off toKahoko's house.

As expected, the walk was silent, neither of the two tried to bring up a decent conversation. _Should I say something?_Tsukimori mused._Well, we can talk about the violin, the weather, the violin_.Tsukimori sighed. This will get him nowhere. He doesn't know how to start a conversation.

"Is something the matter?" Kahoko asked.

"Err..well, no." Tsukimori answered, bewildered with the sudden conversation with Kahoko.

"Oh. Okay."

And they were back with silence. Tsukimori mentally slapped himself for not making an effort to make the conversation a little longer. _Fine. I can do this._

"You have a great voice." Tsukimori tried his best to sound as casual as possible. Kahoko looked at him in surprise and blushed. "Well, you too Tsukimori-kun." She said as she smiled towards him.

_Ah. So cute…_

"Ah. So cute…" Tsukimori's eyes widened when he realized what he just blurted out.

"Eh? Ah…Thank you, Tsukimor-kun." Kahoko said.

They reached Kahoko's house and Tsukimori waited for her to reach the door. When she did, she looked back at him and smiled. "Let's sing a duet again,Tsukimori-kun!" He smiled, one of his rare smiles, and gave her a nod.

"Good night, Kahoko. See you tomorrow." He said as he turned his back towards her and walked away.

"Good night, Len." She muttered to herself and entered the house.

* * *

**SORRY FOR A CRAPPY ONE!**

**You can leave a comment, suggestion or violent reaction. :)**

**-Haru-chan**


End file.
